StarCraft Reacts to Fanfiction and More
by A New Challenger
Summary: Jake Fillers, a teenager landowner, wished for something to happen in his boring life. Of course, he didn't really expect StarCraft characters of all people to appear in his home! Fortunately, or unfortunately depending on one's view, he introduced them to Fanfiction to keep them under control. Comments, ideas, and shenanigans ensue! Need author's permission for story.


**I do not own StarCraft or any author's story that will be portrayed in this React!fic.**

* * *

Jake Fillers is always what people would describe to be a lucky guy. He graduated from the university at the age of 15, is as rich as a millionaire, has a mansion up in a hill, and is a landowner living in West Haven, Connecticut. Life was quite fair to Jake, so people assumed that he was just lucky. However, they would find themselves surprised if having a conversation with him. He doesn't consider himself lucky for a couple of reasons.

One such reason was that his parents died in a car crash when he was 13, thus inheriting his family's belongings, money, and even his father's life as a landowner. Another was that he only skipped a few grades to college due to his mother's homeschooling because of her job as a science teacher. And his final reason: Boredom. He has all the things a millionaire would have - a giant TV, an advance computer, an indoor hot tub, etc. -, but he doesn't life this kind of life interesting. He just... _**wished**_... something would happen to make his life more interesting.

Little did he know that his wish was about to come true, but the way he wanted it.

Jake, currently 18 years old, had just gotten back from his job over at a local grocery store and was about to enter the 5-story tall mansion he calls home. Added with the basement full of videos games, movies, and even another giant TV, people will be surprise how rich his father was. He was that good of a landowner, and people who pay him money were that rich too. He was also a fair man too, giving those who don't have enough money to pay him a lot of second chances. Also a fun man, Jake's father and his friends hang out in the big and wide attic with another TV, a bar, tables, and even a pool table.

Jake slowly walk up to the house as he sees the lights on through the window.

" _What the- did I leave the lights on when I left home."_ he thought in concern. His pet Great Dane, Pete, should be barking as he neared the house as usual, but all he can hear was silence. " _Something's wrong."_

As he head inside, he saw something that made him question if his boss from work poured alcohol in his drink again. All around the house would have been what people who knew no better would call StarCraft cosplayers, if they don't look so _realistic_. A group of Terrans, Protoss, Zerg, and a Terran-sized Xel'naga consisting of Jim Raynor, Valerian Mengsk, Matt Horner, Mira Han, Gabriel Tosh, November Annabella "Nova" Terra, Graven Hill, Tychus Findlay, Artanis, Zeratul, Alarak, Raszagal, Aldaris, Tassadar, Vorazun, Selendis, Fenix, Talandar, Ji'nara, Kaldalis, Purifier Kaldalis, Lasarra, Talis, Purifier Talis, Karass, Rohana, Orlana, Shantira, Zamara, Zagara, Alexei Stukov, and Ouros sitting on the 15 couches in the living room to watch the News. At the kitchen table, looking at 8 computers are Rory Swann, Egon Stetmann, Izsha, Milo Kachinsky, Reigel, Karax, Ariel Hanson, and Dehaka, conversing about new technologies, weapons, science, ships, essence, and whatnot; tied up in the living room's corner are Arcturus Mengsk, a Terran-sized Daggoth, a Terran-sized Overmind, a Terran-sized Zasz, and a Terran-sized Amon. At the corner of the kitchen is Sarah Kerrigan, the Primal Queen of Blades, scolding an indifferent Abathur while a small Chrysalis laid between them.

Understandably frozen shocked at the sight of fictional video game characters in real life, Jake shook out of his stupor and yelled out one phrase that got everybody's attention,

"What the Hell are you all doing in my house?!"

Only to be met with gun muzzles, Psi-Blades, and Zerg claws inches close to his face.

"... Shit."

* * *

"So let me guess this straight." Jake begun, sitting on one of the couches as the entire group of 47 StarCraft characters stood in front of him. "After Sarah unleashed her final attack on Amon, you guys and some others who died before or during the End War somehow got transported to this universe, in my _house_ of all places, for _how long_?"

"Ten hours." most of everyone answered almost in perfect unison, ensuing an awkward silence.

"... And since your enemies are over there," he continued, gesturing to the smaller, tied up group, who either scowled or growled at him. "why did you tie them up instead of killing them?"

" **We would have killed them, especially** _ **Mengsk**_ **, if we weren't so confused as to how we got here."** Sarah answered, her growl vibrating at the mention of her betrayer.

" **Da, confusing situation we're in."** Stukov agreed. " **For all we knew, this could have been what limbo looked like. How else are Amon, the Overmind, and the Cerebrates shrunk to their current sizes?"**

"When we found out we're in a parallel, 20th century Earth, we were met with even more questions." Valerian said.

" _Then we looked up this planet's News and even the Internet and found out that we're all supposed to be... fictional._ " Karax ended, feeling uncomfortable at the thought of being made up for entertainment.

"Oh..." that was Jake said as a silence that made even the tied up StarCraft villains feel awkward dominated the house. "Aaaaand how do you guys feel about... that."

"Pissed off." Tychus said.

" _ **Outraged**_ **."** Amon growled.

" _Upset._ " Zeratul muttered.

" **Unsurprised."** Stukov said calmly.

"Weirded out." Jim said, trying to look for something to distract himself for a moment.

" _Disturbed._ " Talis and Purifier Talis spoke in almost eerily perfect sync.

"Unsure." Dehaka said hesitatingly.

"Intrigued." Ariel admitted.

"Well, it isn't _that_ bad." Jake said, trying to defuse the negativity. "You have fans. People like you guys... except for Mengsk and Amon because... well, they're Mengsk and Amon."

"Well, screw this planet!" Arcturus shouted in anger, trying to get out of the the tight ropes, while most of everyone got a good laugh out of that, especially Sarah.

" **I like this parallel Earth already."** the Primal Queen of Blades admitted, feeling more relaxed now.

Suddenly, a crack interrupted the moment, shifting everyone's now tense attention toward the hatching Chrysalis.

"Uhhh, what's in that Chrysalis?" Jake asked, wary of the thought of having a Swarm in the mansion.

"You... wouldn't happen to own a dog, would you?" Matt asked in hesitation.

Jake widen his eyes in instant realization and horror. "You didn't..."

Then, a creature he recognized as a Roverlisk crawled out of the Chrysalis, growling. It possesses a resemblance of a Zergling, spines sticking out of the back, armored claws sprouting from the shoulders, 4 eyes on waving stalks, and tusk-like fangs and claws as large as scimitars. But besides this Zerg-like and infested appearance, this dog never left its familiar vibe.

"Pete!"

At Jake's horrified exclaim, Pete turned to his owner. To Jake's relief and the Starcraft characters' surprise, the Great-Dane-turned-Roverlisk sat obediently and wagged his whiplike tail, panting happily. Seeing that his dog recognized him, Jake walked up and hugged the infested creature, ignoring the Zergling-like canine's licks to his face.

"Oh, God. What happened to you, Pete?" the distressed dog-lover sobbed.

"Had infested Organism Pete. Made better. Now Zerg." Abathur answered, indifferent and ignoring everyone except Izsha's, Dehaka's, and the villains' glares.

"So you basically turned my dog into a Roverlisk." Jake growled at the Evolution Master.

Said sentient Zerg tilted his head, testing the word. "Rover... lisk. Fitting name. Will keep. Appreciated."

"Ugh...!" Jake waved his arms in the air in frustration, earning a concerned whine from the highly intelligent Roverlisk. "Now how am I suppose to walk him outside without attracting any unnecessary attention?!"

" _We very much apologize for causing this much trouble in your establishment._ " Ouros said, gentlemanly bowing to the distressed Human. " _We can leave if that is what you desire._ "

"No, no, you..." Jake shouted out, then sighed tiredly. "If you guys go out, a lot of people will either panic or ask for your autograph, especially Sarah's... for Zerg reasons."

Those who had bad experience with Zerg either widen their eyes in shock or scoffed in disbelief. Those of the Zerg faction raised their eyebrows in curiosity, unsure how to feel about Humans/Terrans liking them after what they did. The Primal Queen of Blades, however, looked amused.

" **Oh?"** she inquired, almost daringly. " **What makes you say people like me and the Zerg?"**

"Well, there's a lot in the fanbase." Jake answered dismissively, unaware of the consequences of what he'll say next. "Not to mention FanFiction."

" _FanFiction?_ " Artanis inquired, his interest oddly piqued.

"It's basically a website where nerds and fans become authors to stories of their favorite fictional franchises, especially crossovers. In crossovers, those kinds of stories with have more than 2 fictional universes as a single universe or involve the main character(s) being transported across the fictional Multiverse." Jake explained, petting Pete's thick hide.

For some reason, even the villains perked up in interest as everybody else looked at each other, then at their host.

" **I wish to see one of these 'FanFiction' stories, especially a crossover about us and where the Zerg are the main characters."** Sarah decided.

Understandably confused, Jake looked at the Primal Queen of Blades. "Why?"

It was Tassadar who answered, " _Despite something as some of these 'crossovers' being about the Swarm, it might prove to be a learning experience about how the Terrans of this universe views us all by writing above the us._ "

Feeling hesitant, Jake shrugged with an "Alright," thinking it might get these overpowered characters distracted and finally under control, before he went to get his iPad and connected it to the living room television. As the StarCraft characters either say on the couches or on the floor, they were first met with FanFiction's homepage before Jake tapped "Games" under "Crossovers." Once the list of "Game Crossovers" loaded in, even the Xel'naga were slightly surprised at the huge list of video game universes, but no one commented about it. After Jake tapped "StarCraft," which made everyone else believe that is what their universe is called, they can see that the list of "StarCraft Crossovers" are only a fraction as long as the Game Crossovers. Jim whistled, impressed and said,

"Damn. We really that famous?"

" _StarCraft._ " Artanis tested the name of his home universe. " _It feels strangely fitting._ "

"I better not have any more negativity from all this." Arcturus grumbled.

" _ **I wonder how the Terrans of this Earth make these versions of the Swarm more different than the original.**_ " the Overmind spoke for the first time Jake got home, intrigued at the prospect.

 **" _Terran minds are insignificant compared to you, Overmind._ "** Zasz boasted, causing Jake to roll his eyes at the arrogant Cerebrate.

"You'll see." Jake said, thinking what Zerg crossover he should pick. "Let's see. First story will be..."

* * *

 **Now that prologue's done, I need an author's permission for the StarCraft characters to read a story, especially a story where the Zerg are the main characters. The story they will read has to have 10 or more chapters or an arc before their curiosity in FanFiction is satisfied. Be sure to like, fav, and comment.**


End file.
